The Past Can Hurt
by BubblesThePowerPunk
Summary: Rafiki was right when he said "The past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or... learn from it." When trouble that started in Nags Hill North Carolina finds its way back into Martin Deeks life will he learn from it or run from it?
1. Relationships

**A/N – Alright so I know I have two other story's going and probably don't have time for this plot bunny but its been bugging me so I decided to write it. It may be a while before I update this story unfortunately. Any ways I do not own NCIS L.A or any characters I may use from the C.B.S franchise I do however own my O.C's so please ask if you wish to use any. **

"_But Mother what about Madison," A fifteen year old Marty Deeks asked in a last stich effort to get his mother to change her mind. Marty Deeks had golden blond hair that fell almost to his shoulders in a wavy surfer fashion he had his fathers blue eyes only his where darker. He wore a white almost see threw button up dress shirt over a chill out tee. He wore a pair of kaki shorts and brown flip flop. _

_His efforts to change his mothers mind where honorable yet Sophia Odette Smith/ Deeks had made up her mind already. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw her nine month old daughter Madison cooing in the back seat holding tight to her baby blanket. She wore a small green flowery sun dress. The child's bright almost golden brown eyes sparkled in the rising sunlight and her brown hair being pulled into half pigtails. _

"_Madison will be better not to know me, this discussion is over." Sophia explained to her sun tucking his blond hair behind his ear. Of all of her three children Marty was the most like her despite his fathers blue eyes. Marty had her spirit and determination, he always had yet she knew she wasn't going where he needed to be and leaving him with his father and Madison was the best choice. She could hear her son murmuring something but didn't try to listen hard enough to make it out. _

_Soon they came up to a large house the grounds looking as if they had stepped into a story book. The house itself was three stories and was painted brown with dark red accents such as the door and window sill. _

"_Totally not shallow," Marty murmured getting out of the car with his large duffle bag in hand. _

"_Come on Marty make the best of the situation they live on the ocean you can surf every morning," Sophia said as she also got out of the car and proceeded to get Madison out. _

"_I did that anyways," Marty commented. _

"_Well now you wont have to sneak out at three am to do so." His mother said now standing next to him holding Sophia in her hands. _

"_MARTY!" Mathew said running out of the house and tackling the older boy. Mathew was the couple's second eldest son at age twelve. Mathew had his fathers' features with his short brown hair and light blue eyes. He wore a pair of Black Dress pants a Gray button down shirt and plum tie with loafers, a normal twelve year olds attire right. Not moments after Mathew came Mark the couples' nine year old son emerged he had his mothers blond hair that was shaved close to his head making it almost look brown and brown eyes wearing the same attire and he joined the dog pile. Soon after Nicolas Abraham Deeks steeped out on the front porch of the house in his business suit plum shirt and gray tie his shoes looking as if they just came out of the box. _

"_The prodigal son has returned," He bellowed and Marty looked up at his mother who mouthed the words 'be nice'. _

"_And he has brought the young princess," He said beckoning for Sophia to come to him and whistling along with it signaling the boys to come as well. Mark and Matt almost ran to their fathers side Marty however went to grab the bags. _

"_No need to do that Martin there are people for it." His father called Marty sighed and turned around a part of him wished to tell his father where he could put his people yet restrained himself. He only had to live three more years in this house and hopefully his mother would come to her senses and save him by that time. _

"_Alright father" Marty finally said threw his teeth as he turned around and walked up to the front porch he again had to hold in the urge to punch his father as he saw him look at Madison with distant eyes, he wondered if this man was capable of loving anything but money. _

"_Alright children say goodbye to your mother she has a long ride to the airport. But do not linger you have home work." Nathan said walking into the house. _

"_Bye mom," Both Mathew and Martin chimed at the same time neither showing any emotion is the delivery Marty however walked over to sit on the bench. _

"_Homework it's a Saturday mom." He said simply. _

"_Your father always said education was key, and your American history could always use some work you know you have to be good at American history to be come a cop right." She said hitting his forearm. _

"_I'm gunna miss you ma, and don't worry I will take care of Mady." He said. _

"_I only ask that and for you to be good for your father. I will send you a post card soon. Also here is my new number if you ever need anything sweet heart. I love you." She said and Marty did the whole teenage yeah yeah I get it stop the mushy mushy expression. With that Sophia got up and walked back to her car. She was almost down the road before she saw Marty chasing after her. _

"_Marty what is it." She asked. _

"_I never got the chance to tell you I love you two." He said wrapping his hands around her waist and giving her his first hug since he was nine years old. _

"_MARTIN!" The voice of his father called. _

"_You better get going, be good." She said. _

"_Always" Marty murmured as she drove off into the distance. _

That was the last time Martin or now Marty Deeks he would ever see his mother his father had taken away the number and never let him or any of the other children read any of the post cards He knew she had sent. He only hoped he had made her proud of himself, after all not only is he a cop he is with a huge federal agency. It was something that he had always wanted because it is what his mom did. He remembered when she took him to his first bring your child to work day and he got to sit in the office with some woman who's name escapes him and draw pictures on huge pieces of paper. At one point he had the woman help outline himself so he could color himself like he had once in school. It was kind of an embarrassing memory but he was only four and a half.

He sat at his desk in this the latest night he has ever stayed at N.C.I.S he didn't have a case and knew no one else was in the office but he for some reason had not gotten the urge to more from his spot lounged in his office chair. He rubbed his temples and rested his hands behind his head before he got a call on his private cell. He silently chuckled as Hunny Bee by Blake Shelton ran out of his small speakers.

"Hola Hunny bunches of oats." He said with a light chuckle using the name he had called her since she was an infant.

"Hey guess what," Came the hushed voice of an overly ecstatic fourteen year old.

"Would the what I guess happen to have anything to do with the PERT exam you took today." He said unable to wipe the smile off his face now leaving the building.

"Yeah I got in, I take Collage Algebra, English 1, and English Composition. Are you proud of me big bro?" The girl on the other line beamed.

"More than you know, what Nathanael dad say about this?" Deeks asked as he got in his car.

"He is on his twelfth honeymoon you where invited to the wedding remember." The girl explained.

"Oh with the hooters girl,"

"No that was last summer this is the under graduate."

"You know I wonder if you will ever be able to have a stable relation ship with that influence." Deeks said starting the car.

"I know not to give a guy my heart unless they sneak out of their house at three am help me push the jeep out of the driveway so we can go to a beach twelve miles away even though I live on a beach. Also he has to pass the Martin inspection with flying colors." She said with a giggle.

"That's right Madi they better pass with flying colors because although you don't believe me no man will ever be worthy of your heart." He said with a smile.

"You have noted this many times before." She said.

"Because it's true," He explained.

"I know, I miss you Marty, Why can't you be a cop in Nags Head" He heard and she knew she was upset about a recent event.

"You know why sweetie I would suffocate there. Just keep reminding yourself four more years and you can escape." He said.

"If I last that long," She said solemnly.

"I did kiddo, just keep yourself busy and don't make any ties that can't be severed. Hey I am in traffic so let me call you back later Hunny Bunches." He said knowing that it was hypocritical for a cop to talk on his cellphone while driving, he also knew that the small town he lived in right outside of L.A had its black out night and he needed to be extra careful.

"Oh alright actually I am kind of tired and I have to go shopping for a new prom dress tomorrow don't worry I will send pictures once I find one." She said simply.

"Well I am proud of you Kiddo remembers that and that dress better be a halter top." He warned.

"Actually I was thinking long sleeved.

"Even better, sorry I have to go love you kid," He said.

"Fifteen years, you have known me fifteen years and I am your only full blood sister yet you call me kid like you met me an hour ago." She said disappointed.

"Fine goodbye super pooper," He said using her old nickname.

"Now that I think about it I like kid better, Night Marty oh and be careful the lights are out." She warned.

"Always," He said before hanging up. He smiled at the fact her voice was riled with fatigue and she her brown eyes would probably close as soon as she hit the pillow. He drove slowly and carefully threw the dark night until he got to his small condo. He threw his jacket on the table and made his way to his bed room knowing that night he would go to bed in a good mood for once in a very long time he wasn't worried about anything and got an exceedingly peaceful night sleep.


	2. Kidnapped

**_A/N - HEY READERS I want to thank everyone who read the first chapter especially my Awesome Reviewer :) _**

* * *

><p><em>Marty saw a small light outside his window coming in from the deck he knew it was getting late and went to check on it. When he got there he saw something he wasn't expected. A <em>_Smile spread across his face as he watched as a three year old Mady spin around in her fluffy blue tutu on top of her pink flower dress and a pair of white stockings with orange hearts going down the outside of her leg. A fit of giggles exploded form her small thin lips filling the air with a joy._

_On her feet where gray dress heals their fathers' secretary had gotten her for Christmas that day. Her dark brown hair pulled into high side piggy tails that had fallen into a lopsided mess. On her head sat a small plastic birthday girl crown. She held tight to the ends of a throw blanket she had tied around her neck like a cape. Then she accidently tripped herself up and fell to the floor in a heap of fabric. _

"_Are you alright Mady?" He said jumping to her rescue and helping her to her feet noticing her own make up job._

"_Um hum, I am a princess like Cinder-Bella." The three year old said cheerfully. _

"_Really hum well dose Cinder-Bella have a big brother." Martin asked on his knees looking at the small child who still swung her arms back in forth. _

"_Nope but she has two ugly step brothers, and a fairly good brother." She said. _

"_Am I the ugly step brother or the fairly good brother?" _

"_The fairly good one Silly Billy," She said jumping into his arms._

"_Can the fairly good brother dance?" He asked standing up and spinning her around in the air. _

"_I dunno, dose he?" She asked wraping her arms around his neck._

"_I'd say so Cinder-Bella had to learn from some where." He said with a smile "But doesn't cinder-Bella dance to music?" He asked and Mady began to nod. _

"_Um hum pretty music." She said and he went over to the small CD player in the corner of the pressing play button listening to some old classical music and spinning around with her and having her stand on his feet while he waltzed around the beach and both filled the neighborhood with laughter. Then she pulled away from him and ran into the house he fallowed saying Mady but she turned around and told him wait. Almost ten minutes later she emerged with a polaroid camera she had liked at a second hand shop and a poorly hand wrapped present but Marty could tell that she really tried. _

"_Take pictures Fairly Good Brother." She said handing him the camrea. He bent down taking their picture twice. Then she handed him the present. _

"_Why don't I open this inside?" He asked. _

"_Alright," She said and aloud him to pick her up and carry her into her room sitting her down on the couch and placing the present down. _

"_I have a gift for y0u to but you got to make sure Dad doesn't see it okay." He said pulling a small box from his pocket. He carried it around every day waiting for the perfect moment to give it to her. _

"_Alright but why," She asked innocently. _

"_Because he will want to take it away," Marty explained and pulled her into his lap. _

"_Do you want me to open mine first or you?" He asked pushing a stray hair from her face. _

"_You, you" She said had and watched as he opened the wrapping paper witch was actually thicker than he expected. Inside laid a small picture frame the girl must have decorated herself. The top and bottom read his name and the two sides said best big brother in her large uneven sometimes lopsided handwriting then she took the picture Marty had just taken and slipped it into the frame. _

"_Thank you Mady I will always keep it." He said kissing her cheek she turned her head and kissed him back. _

"_My turn," She rang out taking the small box in her hand. She opened it and saw a small locket charm on a long chain. She smiled as Marty used his more nimble fingers to open the lock at inside held a picture of Sophia Deeks holding an infant Mady in her arms only moments after the girl was born. _

"_Is that mommy?" She asked turning her head around to face him. _

"_Yeah sweet girl that's mommy and you, it's the best picture I could find and thought you might want it. You know she loves you to right." He said with a smile. _

"_Yeah and I know she left because she no wanted me to be hurteded." She said yawning and curling up tighter to his chest. _

"_You know I love you right." He said. _

"_Um hum, can you tell me a story Marty," She asked and he nodded then began to spin a tale of a knight in a kingdom that helped everyone he saw hurt. Soon she was asleep in his arms he kissed her forehead and laid her down on her toddler bed taking off her shoes and then began to dress her for bed despite the fact she was already asleep. _

_After he took of all of the layers of clothing he slipped on her purple nightgown and grabbed the brush from the bed side table and began to slowly comb the knots out knowing it would just be a battle in the morning if he didn't. Next he went into her conjoined bathroom grabbing a washcloth and wetting it then he went back over to her wiping her face taking off all the makeup after he was finished he put away all of her clothes and laid the crown on her dresser then kissed her head and whispering "I Love you honey bunches of oats" When he got to his room he set the photograph on his dresser and stared at it for a moment before looking in the mirror._

* * *

><p>It seamed like yesterday when Mady gave him the frame but truly it was eleven years ago. Now as he held it in his larger hands he ran his finger over her and could recall the night vividly. It always amazed him how that the child could wrap him around her little finger faster than anyone else he had met. Well that was until he met Kensi Blye his partner and, although he would never admit it, his crush.<p>

He placed the photograph back where it belonged in the next to one of Kensi. He smiled he always silently joked they where his women but they where much more. Not only where they his woman they would never truly belong to another. Then his phone rang pulling him from his thoughts.

"Deeks" He said answering it the same way he always did for anyone other than Mady.

"Hello Patrick," The voice on the other end said and Deeks almost dropped his phone on the floor but caught it before the call disconnected and began to write down the number in chicken scratch hoping Eric or Nell would be able to track it.

"Don't bother writing the number down boy you know this is a burn phone you won't be able to trace me to no matter how good Mr. Belie and Ms. Jones are." The voice said and Deeks threw the pen against the wall and having to steady himself on the bed.

"What do you want?" Deeks growled threw his teeth.

"Oh Patrick can't to old friends just talk," The man asked almost mockingly.

"Who ever said we are friends." Deeks said coldly.

"Sticks and stones Patrick, can I call you Patty isn't that was Penelope called you."

"Shut up you sick…"

"Sharp words son not good um hum. But Penelope is gone isn't she and you no longer called Patrick Hall. Its Martin Deeks now thanks to U.S Marshal James Richards right sonny boy, I must say he covers his tracks good. To bad I can't say the same for Peter and Paul. They are idiots are they not, calling their old elementary school friends to stay in touch after they've been dead for fifteen years? Stupid move wouldn't you say Detective Deeks," The voice rang.

"If you hurt them," He warned.

"Oh Patrick you know I wont hurt them, not yet anyways, I can't go out of order it's a part of my signature the youngest dies first." The voice threatened.

"If you touch her I will kill you with my bare hands do you hear me Barrior."

"More sharp words, what would your mother say. Oh that's right she abandoned you didn't she left you with your father Nicolas now isn't it." He said.

"Leave Mady out of this she doesn't know anything." He said.

"You are right she doesn't and I will gain nothing from killing her except the joy to see you stand at her funeral knowing fair well if you would have kept your mouth shut you could have saved her." Barrior said and Deeks stood outside and began to get in his car throwing a bag he already had prepacked in the back seat.

"I am watching her now she is truly beautiful is she not. Brunets where always my favorite, or can't you remember." The voice said.

"Oh and incase you forgot Patrick I only keep them for forty eight hours. See you soon." He said before the line went dead. Deeks began to tear up the highway having already memorized every route to Nags Head Carolina and the fastest way to get there at any given time incase something like this ever happened. He held his phone in his hand and decided to break the one rule he always tried to fallow. Snakingly he took the battery out and threw it the whole thing on the ground making sure he wasn't ever tempted to use it.


	3. Nightmares

**A/n – Thanks for all of the people who read this story and my awesome reviewer. I will never be able to add two chapters in a night probaly ever again but I am pulling an alnighter with the couz and this keeps me entertained so here is chapter three. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Marty, Marty I am scared." Marty heard the voice of a three year old coming from the side of his bed. He opened his weary eyes and locked in on the three year olds small shape and her brown hair pulled into piggy tails. She wore a pink Disney princess falling at her knees. <em>

"_What's the matter Mady?" _

"_I had a nightmare," The child explained. _

"_Really wanna tell me about it?" Marty asked sitting up in his bed and pulling the three year old into his lap. _

"_It was dark I couldn't see anything but I heard people screaming. Then their was a flash of light I thought I saw you so I began to scream your name but you wouldn't answer then everything got black again and I tried to scream but I couldn't and then I woke up in bed. I was scared." She said tears rolling down her face. _

"_It is alright Mady I am right here and I will never ever not come when you call okay. It was just a dream Mady alright. Why don't you stay sleep in here tonight," He said and Mady nodded and crawled to the head of the bed so when Marty pulled back the comforter she could crawl under and curl against his chest. Then he softly stroked her hair while humming her song. _

"_Caterpillar in the tree,_

_How you wonder who you'll be?_

_Can't go far but you can always dream._

_Wish you may and wish you might,_

_but don't you worry hold on tight._

_I promise you there will come a day,_

_Butterfly fly away." He felt her begin to fall into a calm steady rhythm of her breath and kissed her forehead. A part of him wished she would never get the courage to fly away from him. He wished he could keep him in his arms forever._

* * *

><p>Now Marty speed down the highway making sure to stay just under the limit the cops would pull him over at. He had been on the road for twelve hours only stopping twice once for coffee one of those times he also changed out of his pajama's not thinking that looked fairly professional and bought multiple burn phone. He also had left a message for Hetty saying he had a personal issue he needed to take care of and would be back soon. He knew that wouldn't be the end of it but hoped his team would trust him just long enough so he could save his sister. Just incase he was wrong he left it battery in tact in a trash can. He turned on his second burn phone and began to call Matt his oldest brother.<p>

"Hello who is this?" Mark asked almost confused.

"Martin, call Tara tell her to get Ashley from day care go to the safe house." Deeks instructed.

"Why what's happening Martin, Why do you sound frazzled?"

"Because apparently you and Mark can't play dead," Deeks snapped he really wished that for once in his life Matt would just listen and not say words like frazzled.

"I…. Martin….. We….." He began but couldn't find the words. Deeks sighed finally he shut up.

"I don't want to hear it get Tara get to the safe house and don't leave until I say other wise I don't care if you loose your biggest client in the process also tell Mark and get a hold of dad and tell him to lie low no credit card purchases at all and just don't be stupid." He said simply.

"Why don't you call the Marshal who worked the case?" He asked.

"Because he died of liver failure a year ago and everyone else who even knew about it is gone. He has been tying up loose ends for years. Our Family is the last piece so don't let him find you" Deeks almost ordered.

"Martin I am sorry I know it doesn't mean anything to you but I am. Be safe please and don't let him hurt Mady or you we already lost one sibling to many." Matt said.

"I won't Matt, but if I do…"

"Marty don't…"

"I do love you Matt even though you are the most annoying little brother in the world."

"Actually technically speaking…" Matt began.

"Matt you just say I love you two."

"Fine I love you, be safe."

"Alright," He said before throwing away his last burn phone He had this planned and Barrior was not going to win. Why because it wasn't going to take him forty three hours to get to Madison it was going to take him fifteen and a half hours at the most especially since their was no plane delay.

* * *

><p>Madison began to wake up from a horrible nightmare where she had been kidnaped beaten by a large male whose face she could not see and as she tried to sit up she realized it was not a dream it was reality. She Madison Grace Deeks had been kidnapped she looked around the room trying to find anything that could help her escape but couldn't see strait. She wondered how long she had been<br>asleep. She felt as if she was hit by a bullet train. She tried to move her fingers in case she needed to fight off her attacker and realized she could barely move her fingers. She groaned trying to work threw the pain.

"The first day is the worse." A voice rang in her.

"Whose there?" She asked kind of scared.

"Kyle Whitney nice to meet you, I would shake your hand but it would just hurt both of us more than help." He said and Madison nodded and felt the ground begin to move."

"Where are we?" She said almost confused.

"Right now we are in a storage unit doesn't feel like dose it. I only know it is because I was one of the few who came in conscious." He said almost as if it was an accomplishment.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Thirty Eight hours I only have ten left. Don't worry you have only been here Twelve hours." He said and for some reason his voice gave Mady comfort.

"What happens in ten hours." She asked.

"He kills me, with three bullets. And only the third will be deadly" He said and he could see Mady's body tense up.

"Don't worry I have it easy I am the oldest." He said.

"What dose those mean?" She asked.

"I don't have one of my family members watch me die." He said sadly.

"Why?"

"Their all dead, he killed them all before me. I went to one of the two funerals; I didn't go to the last because she was only killed sixteen hours ago. I was made to watch he gets some sick pleasure of making us watch the death of the person before us." He explained.

"So I will have to watch…." Mady said her stomach churning at the idea of watching some body or thing die.

"Its okay if you look away I couldn't look at my baby sister when he killed her sixteen hours ago. It was to painful. She was only ten." He said tears rolling down his face.

"Why us?" Mady asked.

"Because of our blood line in his mind it's tainted my grandfather was the judge in the case who put him away in the first place so I am an enemy. I am the eldest in my family so I get killed last. You are the youngest so you get killed first as a courtesy."

"Hello Ms. Hall do you mind if I call you Penelope?" A new voice said.


	4. Darkness

**A/N - Hello Readers back for yet another chapter Not even I thought my plot bunny would work this fast. So anyways thanks again to my awesome reviewer your reviews always make me smile. :) I hope you all enjoy the forth chapter oh and I am kind of running out of ideas for the flash backs so if any of you have an idea for what could happen please PM me or leave me a message. :) **

* * *

><p><em>"Marty what cha' Doing?" A Three year old Mady said as she stumbled into the kitchen of their house once.<em>

_"Hay Mady, I am just finishing a paper for school. Wanna See." He asked the young girls face lit up. _

_"Okie Dokie," She said as her brother picked her up and set her in his lap. He tried to explain to Mady the book report he had just finished. But she had let her mind wander._

_"What do you think Mady?" He asked._

_"I wasn't listening." She said truthfully. He sighed at least she didn't lie, he thought to himself. _

_"But can I still sit with you I scared of the thunder." She said leaning against his chest. _

_"Mady there is not thund..." He said but was cut off by a big boom from outside the window and the power in the house went off for a second._

_"Marty I am scared." She said turning around and hiding her face in his shirt he sighed and ran his fingers threw her brown hair._

_"It is ok Mady; sometimes thunder can set off a power outage nothing to be worried about." He explained. _

_"But darkness scary," She commented looking up at her brother, He couldn't help but wonder where this was coming from she never used to have a fear of the dark. _

_"Really Mad, How is darkness scary?" He asked._

_"Well you may not have noticed yet but it gets really dark." She said nodding her head up and down very spastically._

_"I noticed but its nothing to be scared of. Darkness can't hurt you if you don't let it. You just have to remember even at the darkness moments their is still light. But also at the lightest moments their is still dark." He explained. _

_"You mean one can't be without the other like the yingity yangie thing that Miss. Sonya at school was talking about right?" She asked. _

_"Yeah, but its ying and yang Mady, Also it is time for little girls to take nap." He said lifting her suddenly into his arms and standing up then he threw her into the air before setting her down._

_"But I not tired Marty it's only one o'clock." She said before another bolt of lighting hit and she clung tight to his right leg. _

_"Come on." He said picking her back up. _

_"One more thing about the dark sometimes you have to make your own light." He said._

_"Like a nightlight." She said while he was grabbing a lighter from the kitchen drawer and a candle. _

_"Kind of, I was thinking more like a flame." He said siting her down on the counter next to the candle. _

_"But Daddy said not to play with fire Marty, your being bad." She said. _

_"Your right it's not good to play with flames. But I have done this a few times kiddo." He said. _

_"Wanna see something cool." She asked. _

_"Sure Mady," He said. _

_"Some kids at school taught me this. You can move your hand in a small flame without getting hurteded Marty see." She said running her hand back and forth threw the flame. _

_"I see, but don't do that when no ones home." He said. _

_"Marty if no ones home and its dark and I'm not supposed to light a candle what do I do?" She asked. _

_"Well you know there are other things that can create light with out electricity. What's one?" He asked knowing she knew his answer_

_"Flashlights" She said loudly as her Brother also grabbed them from the drawer. _

_"Flashlights, your right they use batteries not electricity." He said handing her one._

_"Their also good for telling scary thingies," She said turning it on under her chin._

_"Scary stories and I don't think we are going to do that now because its nap time lets go Mady." He said picking her back up handing her his flashlight before picking up the candle. _

_Upon entering her sky blue bed room he stood her up on her turtle toddler bed. He took the flashlight back and setting the candle on her nightstand. Then he went over to her closet running the light back and forth _

_"What color do you want to wear, Blue, Purple, Yellow, Orange, Green, Tan." He said joking around she only wore one color and that was pink. _

_"Green Marty Green," She said jumping up and down._

_"Ok then Green." He said as he took off her blue and white checkered dress._

_"Arms Up," He said and Mady followed stretching as tall as she could while Marty popped her night shirt over her head it was simple and didn't have a crown on it or horse or anything else kids like to wear hers just said FAITH. In big bold pink letters, then he grabbed under her arms and laid her on her back on the bed slipping on her blue bottoms that had crosses all over them. _

_"Marty we forgot about brushing my purrrrly whites." She said purring like a cat before running into the bathroom with one of the flashlights in her hand._

_Once there she put some toothpaste on her small blue brush and went over every tooth in her small mouth at least twenty times. After she was done she poured some children mouth wash into a small cup making faces while swirling it around her mouth and spit. Then she turned around and wiped off her face. _

_"Done Marty ," She said with a smile that didn't seem to fit her face. _

_"Did you wash um good Mady?" He asked already knowing she did._

_"Yup Marty they all purrrrley," She said once again purring like a cat she smiled taking his hand before they both walked into her bed room. _

_"Marty ," She said after he had tucked her in. He turned back to see her sitting on her right elbow looking at him._

_"Yeah Hunny bunches" He said turning around._

_"You forgot the song." She said Marty began to sing he only had maybe three more to hold her when she's scared. Carry her to her room when she fell asleep on the couch, or in the car, and any other place she dozed off at. He began to count the moments he lay there taking in the beauty of her sleeping form._

Now as he sat in the airplane Deeks smiled at the memory leaned back closing his eyes and could see her sleeping form lying in his arms. He could feel her warm breath and hear her mumbles of sentences she said when scared.

"Please God let her be okay." He whispered as the plane took off he took a deep breath and fell into a deep sleep knowing he wouldn't be able to confront his past demons with out at least a few hours of sleep.

* * *

><p>In Ops,<p>

"Any luck guys?" Callen asked walking into the Ops room Sam close behind then the two leaning against the table.

"It should not be possible for people to disappear this quickly." Eric said simply turning around to face the head agent. "After the call to Hetty he fell off the grid to the point I can't even track his car gps at this point." He explained Eric.

"He said personal what about family history?" Sam asked.

"Sealed all of it until he turned 18 and even then scarce," Nell explained

"There has to be something he didn't just appear." Sam said almost angrily.

* * *

><p>Deeks Apartment<p>

"Deeks," Kensi whispered as she sat on his couch she still didn't understand why she had to check his house but didn't like it one bit, she knew he was more than likely fine and did just need to well she didn't know.

LAPD flooded his house as well and no one could find anything of interest either and most looked at her like she was a disease except than one who came and sat next to her.

"You must be Martin partner," The man said and some how Kensi found it easy to talk to this man who she barely knew. However she found refuge in his blue eyes and if she tried hard enough it felt like they where Deeks. It was almost and hour before LAPD had finished and Kensi got ready to go back to the Mission.

"Oh I am going to go nice talking to you…"

"Richard Jason Barrior nice to meet you Kensi," He said as she left the house wondering if she had ever told the man her first name she usualy never told that to anyone so she over looked it.

* * *

><p>Nags Head, Carolina<p>

Darkness she hated it more than anything but she much rather be surrounded by it right now mentally and fiscally instead she was strapped to a wooden chair. Two straps around her arms one at each wrist and one around her bust line. Her feet where tied to the feet of the chair.

She could barely move and didn't want to see as her body screamed for release every time she did. Her head pounded against itself and made her wish even more for release from the pain. She didn't truly know what death felt like but she was pretty sure this was close closing her eyes she faught back tears. She prayed once again for it to stop all of it.

She heard a voice said making her jump yet she couldn't make out what it was saying she licked her dry blood filled mouth and choked out the word help but it wouldn't pass her lips.

"You are a beauty," He whispered in her ear taking a strand of her hair and sniffing it. Then he placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them down her chest before turning him around to face him. Tears fell freely she was terrified and wanted to run from this monster who ever it was.

He leaned in to kiss her and she moved her head to bite his nose instead in response he threw the chair against the floor loosing the straps as it feel then he jumped holding a knife to her throat and whispering something she couldn't make out then kicked her in the head and once again everything went black.


	5. Realization

**A/N - Again thanks to my awesome reviewer I am sorry to say this story is almost over :( only three (or four) more chapters after this :( So anyways on a brighter note I have a sprinkle of Densi in this chapter becuase they are just to cute to ignore. So I will let you all read the story now so Injoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Sitting on her small pink surf board looking over to Marty then back to the wave Mady gulped. "I think I wanna stay with shallow waves." She said. <em>

"_Nope you cant turn back now grab the sides of your board and hold on tight and as the wave comes push the nose of your board under and then lean foreword and take a deep breath and keep your arms strait when it hits lay flat and use the ball of your foot to make sure the tail of your board stays submerged then angle back up." _

"_You make it sound so easy," six year old Mady said, Marty was down for the summer and had made a promise that he would teach his sister to duck dive before he went back and now as the summer closed she had yet to learn. _

"_I am scared." She said simply her hair longer now and pulled into a braid that she herself made. _

"_What's scary about it?" He asked knowing talking about it would calm the girls fear. _

"_The wave crashing over my head, I don't wanna drown." She explained. _

"_Listen it can be scary I am not going to lie but some times in life we have to do something that's scary. Was it scary to jump into the pool the first time?" He asked. _

"_Mhm yeah" _

"_But is it still scary," _

"_No its fun now," _

"_See it was scary at first but after you did it became fun. I am not saying you have to duck dive every time you surf but don't you just want to see if it is fun?" _

"_Sure but if I don't like it I don't wanna do it no more."_

"_Sounds like a plan Hunny bunches alright so rember how," _

"_Um Mhm," She nodded and took a deep breath, "You will be here when I come up right?" She asked looking over to him. _

"_I am not going anywhere, I will be right here." He said laying his hand over hers and picked it up and kissed it. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes then opening her eyes with a strong determination and she pushed the nose of her board down and duck dived. She was under for about a minute then she emerged in the position to paddle. _

"_I did it!" She almost screamed and she paddled over to her brother and jumped into his arms._

* * *

><p>After being thrown on the floor fifteen year old Kyle saw Madison still straped to the chair still knocked out. Shivering in the cold room and Kyle almost dragged him self to her lying from and unstrapped her from the chair and pulled her into his arms.<p>

Her brown hair that was once in a braid lying in a head around her head dampened by her blood, her face held lacerations from multiple objects that where easily accessible to the man who beat her. Her peach jersey racer back tank and gray under shirt where a tore and tattered and partly soaked with her blood. Her half thigh sorts had some splattered blood but went mostly untouched.

After checking making sure she didn't have any extremely dangerous injuries he knew she wouldn't last must longer here and hoped now more than ever someone would burst threw that door and save them more than anything he wished they would stop her from having to watch him die. He just sat there holding her tears filling his eyes. It was stupid but somehow he had grown feelings for this girl he barely knew.

* * *

><p>Kensi Blye slowly opened the door to Deek's apartment and snuck under the caution tape tears rolling down her face. She quickly navigated the unusually messy apartment that LAPD had left and made her way to his couch. She felt safe here for some reason she always had. She leaned her head against the side of the couch in her memory she could feel his presence and his heat as his arms wrapped around her.<p>

She closed her eyes for a second trying to see if his apartment still smelt like him but knew it wouldn't to many people had treaded threw in the past few hours. Then she saw they forgot to shut the door to his room. Despite herself she went into the room, sure she had been here once or twice before but it seamed different almost wrong and somehow it still smelt like him.

She sat down for a second, loosing Dom was hard enough and she wasn't near as close to him as her partner. She couldn't imagine never seeing him again. Then she saw something she hadn't before a broken picture frame. She leaned over and picked it up. When she saw the picture of a younger Martin Deeks with a cheeky grin spread across his face she smiled, Next to him stood a small child with the same grin her arms wrapped around his neck. Next she ran her fingers across the cracked frame and found a piece of paper hidden with in the picture. She found a note she pulled it out of its pace and slowly opened it. It was a picture of an even younger Deeks with what seamed to be his family. In the picture she saw what looked like a younger version of the man she talked to a few hours ago.

She racked her brain to try and remember his name; there was another boy and a young girl who was not the one in the other picture. She realized then she knew nothing about this man. She wondered if she ever had asked him about his family. Sure her father and past relationships had made its way into many conversations but actually opening her mouth and asking about his had never accrued to her she didn't know why it just hadn't. She wondered who she would have called if he were to die, as his partner shouldn't she inform the family. But no not her hell she didn't even know he had one.


	6. Scared

**A/N - Okay I lied before i am not almost done with this story because my orignal ending some how got deleated so now I am writing a new one. I didn't realy like it anyways. So I dont know how to write the rescue chapter so this is right after he rescues her and finaly the past is Mady centric and only Mady centric. **

**and thanks to my awesome reviewer**

* * *

><p><em>An eight year old Mady lay awake in her bed tears streaming down her face as the raised voices and sharpened words spew from the mouths of her eldest brother and father. She didn't think it was a lot to ask that they not fight one day just one damn day she wanted to have the family that she read about in the books at school. But no they couldn't get along not even on thanksgiving. Threw her tears she attempted to sing herself asleep….<em>

_Hush a bye_

_Don't you cry_

_Go to sleep my little baby._

_When you awake you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses_

_She began and the voices grew louder dishes and other objects, namely dishes, where now being thrown._

_Black and bays, dapples, grays,_

_Couch and pretty little horses_

_Way down yonder_

_In the meadow_

_Pour little babies crying Mama_

_Then she heard the door next to her and she got up out of the bed she walked over to her door and slowly opened it. She walked down the hall and to the top of the stairwell and watched as her eldest brother left the house for the last time._

_"I hate you!" where the words that spilled from Nathaniel Deeks' lips before he tried to shoot his son with a shot gun. Mady knew her father was drunk and it was best to run and hide in her room as Marty had taught her until the morning but for some reason she let go of her reason and charged down the stairwell yelling for her brother. As you can imagine this didn't make the drunken Nathaniel Deeks' very happy and that Thanksgiving night Mady Deeks became like her brother in one other way, she received her first in a long line of beatings at the hand of her father._

* * *

><p>Six years had passed and she had stayed in touch with her brother despite the obvious issues it held to her health. She had never told her brother what happed to her every night her dad was home. But now laying in the hospital bed watching him asleep in the chair next to him wished more than everything that she had told him the truth, because soon the doctors would realize not all of her scars where new and that scrapes she had weren't from sporting incidents.<p>

Then she saw the doctor come in with the face she could have only guessed he would have. He sat down at the edge of her bed.

"How often," He asked and Mady couldn't look at him in the eye she knew what he meant he was the one who helped Marty when he was younger.

"If he is home, at least five times a week some times more." She said still not able to make eye contact.

"Mady," He said tears now forming in his own eyes but didn't let her see them. "I am sorry," He said simply she knew why he was saying it and he knew it was not his fault it wasn't a real statement rather a technicality.

"You know you will have to tell him soon," He said neither had to say who he was it was evident.

"I know, I just don't want to make him angry since I didn't tell him before." Mady said simply finaly making eye contact.

"Did you ever know why even after he graduated he still came back?" The doctor asked. "It was you he was always scared your father would do this to you." The doctor explained and pulled Mady into a light hug.

"I have to go Mady, but tell him." The doctor said.


	7. Authors Note Sorry

A/N – Alright I am kinda getting mad at Fanfiction right now because it keeps messing up the chapters to this story. That or my computer is messing up. I am sorry for messing up the past two chapters I will try to make sure it doesn't happen again hopefully. Sorry again and thanks for letting me know.


	8. Truth

**A/N – School Started, fun right! Okay not really anyhow hopefully I Do not run in to any more problems with the site and my documents and that you all for being so patient with my technical difficulties. You all are awesome so I haven't added the rest of the team yet because I am hitting a brick wall with were to take it. If you have any ideas please PM me it would be greatly appreciated Thanks for all your support now on with the story. **

_Marty watched as his almost four year old Sister stood in line for the monkey bars. The small bundle of joy jumped up and down while she awaited her turn. Her strait pulled into a high ponytail by a white scrunchie. Her bangs fell just above her eyebrows._

_When it was finally her turn she waited for her brother to help her up. Once finally grabbing the bar she began to move from one to the other with Marty's help like always. This time was different though Marty wasn't really holding on to her that tightly. _

_She looked back at him and he knew that she finally had built up the courage to go across alone. Her chocolate brown eyes no longer held a glimmer of fear instead a determination that he only saw when she was ready to take a big step. _

"_Marty Let Go" She said and Marty tightened his hands for a minute. Then he slowly let go of her legs not dropping his arms until he Mady was completely out of reach. The girl was laughing however while moving from one to the other by herself before dropping to her feet then running back to her brothers awaiting arms. _

"_Marty, Marty I did it I did it I really did. I was scared but I did it alone, I made it across Marty aren't you proud of me." She rambled as Marty held her in his arms. _

"_More than you know honey bunches of oats." He said and she threw herself into his arms for a hug and just stayed there for a minute before Marty began to spin her around. _

_The rest of the day the child only wanted to do the monkey bars and soon could do all of them herself other than getting up because she was still to small to reach. Marty knew that with time she would be able to reach and wouldn't need his help at all._

"Marty why do people hate each other and I don't mean why do you and dad fight I mean why can a man have a hatred for someone he has never met." Mady asked as she sat next to her brother in the car. It was late and both Deeks where tired. Martin knew what Mady was getting at but chose to ignore it.

"Well some people hate those who have more then them." He explained.

"That's not what I meant. Why dose Barton hate you?" She said. Martin sighed hoping that his earlier attempt to block the question had worked.

"Well Mady did he tell you about Penelope?" Martin asked not really wanting to go into this conversation on their ride to the team dinner but knowing there was no way out and even if he distracted her she would just ask again later.

"He called me Penelope but he didn't tell me why, he didn't really talk." She explained.

"Well Penelope was my I mean our older sister." He said as he pulled to a red light he pulled a photo from the glove compartment and handed it to Mady. It was of himself and Penelope. Marty or Patrick as he was called at the time had Penelope on his back as they where at the beach. Marty had to be almost fourteen and Penelope was sixteen.

"You to seem close," Mady said looking at the picture Penelope was gorgeous. She was like Mady with her fathers brown hair and her mothers brown eyes. She had a lighter shade of brown eyes and a almost dirty blond hair color. She had it pulled into a high ponytail but the suddle curl of her hair was notable. A blanket of Freckles covered her nose

"The whole family was close back then," Marty said before realizing those simple words hurt the young girl next to him.

"What changed," Mady asked tears threatening.

"Barton, Penelope was driving me home from school one day and we thought it would be funny if we sped down the back roads. We weren't paying attention and a car didn't look and pulled on to the road and we hit it. Barton's only son was killed in the crash he blamed us, and then he started his killing except he took the eldest first. Penelope didn't make it and Matt and I only barely escaped. We testified against him putting him in jail so now he especially hates us." Martin explained tears welling up in his eyes.

"It is not over is it?" Mady asked.

"No its not," He said softly and could see a tear fall from his sisters cheek.

"Mady listen to me I know I have told you this three million times but I am going to say it again because it's important. I won't let him hurt you, I promise. Have I ever broken a promise?" Marty asked and Mady sent a gaze his way and laughed very obnoxiously.

"Alright I get it when's the last time I lied about something that physically hurt you?" He said and Mady saw her window to tell him about what had been happening since he left. About the collapsed lung and multiple broken bones but didn't know how that would help. Her brother almost prided himself on being able to keep her safe. Well not just her everyone that is what he does, always has and more than likely always will.

It wasn't too farfetched for Mady to imagine her brother as the older security guard in hostage situations who tries to save everyone, that is after he stops being a cop. She must have been zoned out for a while because the next thing she knew Marty reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Mady are you okay," He asked.

"Yeah I am fine, sorry I just must be tired." She said with a smile.

"Are you sure you're up for this tonight, it's been a long day." Marty said concerned.

"No no its fine," She said but Marty still looked concerned

"I really want to meat everyone" she said but his look of worry did not fade.

"I will be fine really marty I promise, I am good." She said and it was clear her brother wasn't content but took it anyways as he pulled into the restaurant where his team was waiting to chew him out.


	9. Scary?

_Mady stood at the front door terror striking her eyes and enabling her to take even the slightest inch forward. She wore a navy blue jumper and light blue button up dress shirt with a rounded collar. She scuffed her flawless black Mary Janes against the wood flooring in front of the door and stared at her white stalking covered legs. She fingered her braided piggy tails and then trailed the line of her light blue flower backpack. Today was supposed to be her first day of kindergarten but she couldn't seem to make herself leave the front door. _

"_Look Matt it's the baby to scared to go to school," Mark teased pushing Mady to her knees. Mady just stood back up to be pushed down by Matt. _

"_Scary Cat," He yelled as he ran out of the door. She felt another pair of eyes fall on her and got up yet didn't turn around. _

"_Is it normal to be scared?" She asked still not making eye contact. _

"_Yes, I guess it is. But usually it is the adult who is scared for the child." Marty explained kneeling down next to her and making sure neither of the boys harmed her. _

"_I just am scared that people will be mean," Mady said _

"_Well if there mean remind them they will have to answer to me!" Marty said turning Mady to face him and pushing a piece of her hair that fell out of the braid behind her ear. _

"_But I am scared they will make fun of me for not having a mom." She asked. _

"_Well what would you tell them if they do?" _

"_I don't know…." Mady said. _

"_Why don't you tell them someone else needed her help even more than we did so she went to help them. But she will be back as soon as she can because she loves us very very much." Marty said. _

"_Marty if she loved us so much why did she have go so far away?" Mady asked. _

"_I don't know sweet pea." Marty said turning the almost five year old around to face him and seeing the tears rolling down her face. _

"_What if they say she was a slut like dad dose or a dead beat like Matt and Mark?" She asked and Marty didn't know whether to be upset she said slut of concerned that she had heard these conversations that supposedly happened behind closed doors. _

"_Mady come here," He said pulling her into his arms. _

"_Is it wrong to not wanna leave your arms?" She asked threw muffled tears. _

"_No its not but Mady you remember how you grow in life?" He asked having taught her just a few weeks ago. _

"_You always try to ride a bigger wave and never settle." She explained. _

"_Why don't you settle?" _

"_Because then you will never be your best." She said. _

"_Then why do you have to leave my arms honey bunches?" He asked wanting her to come to the conclusion on her own._

"_So I know that I can, but Marty you have to promise that you will always let be back." She said clinging tighter._

"_My arms will always be open and waiting now are you ready to ride your next wave?" Marty asked and Mady nodded as Marty stood. She reached up and grabbed his hand and he smiled. _

"_I love you honey bunches." _

"_I love you two fairly good brother." She said before they walked out of the door together and Marty drove Mady to her first day of school. It was no were near as scary as the girl thought it would be and was ready to do it alone in a matter of days._

* * *

><p>It was ten years ago when Marty let go of his baby sisters hand and let her walk in to preschool alone but now as he stood at the door of the restaurant were she was going to meet his team he saw the same look of fear in the fourteen year old. Something was different about her but Deeks wasn't ready to admit it to himself so he decided she would be fine with a pep talk.<p>

"Mady," He said reaching for her hand before she reached the door and moving her over to the bench.

"We are going to be late," She said sitting down next to him.

"No way these people are notorious for being late." He said with a giggle but Mady didn't return the jester.

"Mady I know you are scared but you don't have to be their nice not scary. Well Sam and Callen maybe, and now that I am thinking about it Hetty two probably. Kensi can be if she tries, Erick usually isn't unless you catch him at a bad time…." He zoned out.

"Is there anyone who isn't scary," Mady asked with a smile.

"Nell, she isn't really scary." Marty said.

"Thats Promising."

"Sorry, anyways there was a point to this, oh yeah Mads unless you murder a soldier you have got nothing to worry about."

"Oh man killing soldiers is my favorite past time," She said.

"All I am trying to say is this isn't a big wave so don't be scared." He said finally.

"That makes a lot more sense although you seem more scared than I am." She said laying her hand on his forearm.

"Not at all Mad Hatter," He said flipping the small white beanie she had made in the car ride from New Mexico. Then he got up and walked towards the door.

"Hey," She said putting it back where it belonged and making sure none of the bobby pins came loose then fallowing after her brother. When she caught up with him she punched him in the arm before fixing her black tunic dress with white flowers and looking down her black ankle high boots to make sure they weren't now carries hitchhikers seeing as the bench they had sat at was surrounded by grass and pulling her small bag closer to her. Soon they came to a table where three women and three men sat.

"Madison meet the team," He began before naming all of his collages and then the siblings took a seat soon the table was filled with laughter and the night went well.


	10. Cooking Lessons

_**A/N – Alright I have neglected this story a lot, and I know that I haven't updated in like forever. Please don't hate me. I think I know where I want to go with the rest of it now so I should be updating faster. **_

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the wait.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Marty!" Came the calling voice of a six year old Mady, As she stalked threw the never ending maze that was their house. <em>

"_In the kitchen," He called back knowing it would only seconds before the small girl would come bouncing around the corner. _

"_Why are you cooking Marty, I thought Felix did that." Mady asked when she saw what her elder brother was up to. Her brown hair was pulled into a French braid courtesy of the new tutor that there father had gotten for the girl. She wore _

"_Well he dose most times but not today." Marty said wiping his hands on the plain white apron that Felix had made his wear. _

"_Can I help?" The small girl asked and Marty smiled. _

"_Of course kiddo, Why don't you help me peal some eggs, it's really easy okay look," He said sitting her on the counter and cracking the egg against the sink before he began to peel off certain pieces showing the girl as he went. After he finished he handed the egg to Mari who smiled. _

"_I can do that!" She said happily and Deeks smiled as he handed her four eggs to begin to peel. Almost two hours passed before she finished peeling the four eggs and Marty knew he could have done it a whole lot quicker and they would have looked much better if he had done it himself. But then and again he wouldn't have this memory of his little sister. _

_And he treasured every single memory of the little girl._

* * *

><p>"Wakey Wakey eggs and bakey," Mady called into the ear of a nodded off Erick Beale taunting him when Erick awoke groggily and stared up at the overly gitty eleven year old in front of him. Mady had her brown hair in a French braid and wore a light blue dress that fell to her knees and a white pull over that covered her shoulders. Erick smiled up at the girl as a real plate of eggs and bacon slid onto his desk.<p>

"You weren't kidding huh kid," He said looking at the food.

"Never really been a kidder, Mr. Beale." She said as Erick shrugged off the comment and took a bite of the food laid out in front of him.

"Um, this is really good. Where did you find a good breakfast place in LA?" Erick asked resulting in a giggle from Mady.

"Mady made it for us." Nell said eating another plate from where she stood at the large table in the middle of the Opps room.

"Really, you know how to cook," Erick asked the small preteen in the room.

"Yeah, Marty taught me." The girl said simply as she leaned on the desk next to where Erick sat.

"Deeks can cook." Erick said staring at the child doe eyed before the computer started beeping and he typed different commands into the server.

"Come On!" Erick said pushing himself away from the screen in frustration.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't figure out who else was kidnapped, there are no clean shots and we can't find less than fifty partial matches." Erick groaned.

"Kyle, Kyle Whitney, I…. I met him." Nikayla said and Erick and Nell could feel her body tense as she made her way to the door and disappeared into the bull pen, Nell spared a look at Eric who bit his lip. Deeks had yet to disclose everything that had happened in Nags Head but they knew that some things where raw sores for Mady. And though they didn't know four minutes ago when they brought it up but they could tell now, they just opened a big one.


End file.
